Une lumière dans les ténèbres
by Cherry-Kun
Summary: Harry a tout perdu, Harry voudrait mourir, mais les personnes qui l'aiment décident de l'aider. Même si c'est contre son gré. Une lumière dans les ténèbres qui obscurcissent son cœur.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer :** Le monde merveilleux et magique d'Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique, la puissante, JK Rowling. Le monde très vampirique de Twilight appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. Grand bien lui fasse, j'aurai déjà tué Bella un nombre incalculable de fois sinon! Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient car elle est toute droit sortie de mon cafarnaüm imaginaire.

**Note(s) :** Je sais que j'ai déjà deux autres fics sur les bras mais à force de lire des crossover de HP et Twilight, l'envie m'est venue d'en faire un aussi! J'espere que vous aimerez! Pour mon autres bébé soit le choix d'Harry Potter, je vais sans doute le réécrire car ça stagne et ça ne me plait pas. Pour mon autre petit chou, le lemon est bouclé. (Je vous vois d'ici sauter, crier et toutes les faire) Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire et à corriger quelques petites choses. Esperons que cette histoire-ci vous plaise. J'attendrai vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, avec impatience et un peu de crainte sans doute. (A peur de se prendre pleins d'oeufs et de tomates pourries dans la figure) Rated M pour le langage fleuri que vous lirez parfois.

**Résumé :** Harry a tout perdu, Harry voudrait mourir, mais ceux qui tiennent à lui ne supportent plus de le voir se détruire. Ils décident de l'aider, même si c'est contre son gré. Une lumière dans les ténêbres qui obscurcissent son coeur. (My god! T.T Quel résumé pourri! u_u Mais ça résume bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel sera Harry. Libre à vous de rebrousser chemin tant que vous n'avez pas encore gouté au fruit pourri. J'exagère bien sûr! *l'auteur a vraiment peu d'estime d'elle-même!*)

Allez, haut les coeurs! Et place au prologue!

* * *

**Prologue**

Ils petit-déjeunaient tranquillement à une terrasse du chemin-de-traverse.

Il faisait beau, cela donnait un sentiment de sécurité.

Ils se sourirent par-dessus leurs tasses de café, heureux d'être là, ensemble.

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Le ciel se couvrit, devint noir, on entendit des cris. Des sortilèges fusèrent en tout sens, touchèrent n'importe qui; des passants, des familles qui se promenaient, des amis, des couples, sans distinction aucune.

Harry se leva précipitamment en prenant la main de sa compagne quand soudain, tout sembla se figer.

Un éclair vert fusa vers elle et elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. Son corps tomba sans qu'un cri ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Harry sentit son souffle se couper, il la rattrappa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et ne put que constater l'horrible vérité qui s'imposait à lui.

Son cri de souffrance déchira les tympans et brisa le coeur des personnes encore vivantes.

- _Hermiooooooone!!!_

Un cri rempli de douleur que seul un homme qui venait de tout perdre pouvait produire.

La vague de magie qui s'échappa de son corps fut si puissante qu'elle dévasta tout.

Elle tua toutes les personnes encore debout, mangemorts comme sorciers.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que lui, au milieu d'un champ de ruines, pleurant à gros sanglots sur le corps de sa, désormais, défunte fiancée.

* * *

Bon, c'est pas joyeux joyeux je sais. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Devrais-je la continuer? L'abandonner? A vous de décider, vous avez toutes les cartes en main. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes faites m'en part d'accord? Allez gros poutou qui dégouline!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **HP appartient à JK Rowling et Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Dans mon histoire, ils ne sont pas allés à Forks et n'ont pas rencontré Bella.

Note : Un énooooorme merci pour vos adorables reviews qui m'ont motivée comme jamais ! Je vous aime et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et un énooorme désolé pour le temps que ça m'a pris ! Ça fait des plombes, je sais, mais j'ai été très prise par l'école, la vie personnelle, ce genre de trucs. Mais voici un long chapitre qui devrait me faire pardonner. Enfin, je l'espère !

**Note 2 : **Une petite précision peut-être avant qu'on me le demande. Harry a gagné contre Voldemort mais les partisans de celui-ci ne sont pas contents et continuent à faire des raids. Donc l'histoire se passe post-poudlard.

**Note 3 : **Personnellement, je me représentais Jasper en étant un gars à cheveux longs et bouc. Etrange quand on voit le gars qu'ils ont pris pour le film. Vous vous les représentiez comment, vous ? Les raviolis aux champignons avaient l'air délicieux dans le livre )

**Chapitre 1**

- Alice ?

Toute la famille se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était plongée dans une vision du futur proche. Son regard était lointain tandis qu'elle fredonnait un air inconnu de tous.

Sa vision se dissipa et elle revint dans le présent en regardant Carlisle pensivement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

Elle se tourna vers son époux et lui caressa la joue pour le rassurer. Il avait toujours l'air si inquiet quand elle avait une vision.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Carlisle et lui sourit mystérieusement.

- Je pense que nous devrions rester ici encore quelques temps.

Ils étaient, pour l'instant, dans une magnifique maison traditionnelle Japonaise qui possédait un grand jardin zen qu'Esmée entretenait avec grand plaisir, dans un quartier calme d'Okinawa.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Elle se tourna vers Edward et lui fit un grand sourire qui le rendit méfiant car il savait d'expérience que son regard pétillant et malicieux n'étaient jamais bons signes pour lui.

- Un vieil ami va avoir besoin de ton aide, ou plutôt de notre aide à tous.

Carlisle la regarda avec surprise.

- Un vieil ami ? Mais qui...

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée par un grand "POP". Un majestueux phénix rouge et or apparut sous les hoquets surpris de tous exceptée Alice qui l'attrapa et lui caressa la tête en lui faisant un sourire complice. Elle s'approcha de Carlisle et lui remit le parchemin que transportait le phénix.

- Il a fait plus vite que prévu.

Carlisle la regarda en ayant l'air d'avoir des points d'interrogations partout autour de lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ma vision.

Il lui fit un sourire doux et déroula son parchemin. Il le parcourut rapidement puis le posa sur la table basse en le regardant pensivement. Esmée vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ? Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

Il lui prit la main en souriant.

- Non, pas de mauvaises nouvelles. C'est mon vieil ami Dumbledore qui m'écrit pour nous demander notre aide. Je vais vous la lire.

Il reprit le parchemin et entama sa lecture.

_Très cher Carlisle,_

_Tout d'abord, comment vas-tu ? Et ta merveilleuse Esmée ? Tes enfants se portent-ils bien ?_

_Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes point vus. Je n'ai guère eu de tes nouvelles ces dernières années. J'ai l'impression que tu sais très bien te cacher !_

_Trêve de plaisanterie, j'aurai une faveur à te demander !_

_Comme tu le sais, la guerre est finie ici. Voldemort a été vaincu, non sans mal je te l'accorde, mais il est bel et bien mort. Il a été vaincu par notre cher Harry et c'est pour lui que je requiers ton aide. J'ai entendu dire que l'un de tes fils pouvait lire dans les pensées et qu'un autre pouvait calmer les émotions des gens. Et bien sûr, il y a cette très chère Alice qui a sans nul doute vu ma demande avant tout le monde. Ce sont des pouvoirs admirables cher Carlisle, et c'est pourquoi je te demande, non je te supplie, de m'aider. Peut-être devrais-je te dire dans cette lettre pourquoi je sollicite ton aide et celle de ta famille mais je préfèrerai le faire face à face car c'est un peu délicat. Si vous acceptez, ce qui me ravirait au plus haut point tu peux en être sûr, je vous attendrais toi et ta famille à Londres dès que possible. Dès que tu auras pris ta décision, mûrement réfléchie car ce ne sera pas une entreprise facile, donne-la à Fumseck qui me la fera parvenir. Je vous salue humblement. _

_Mes sentiments les meilleurs,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et se tournèrent vers Carlisle. Ce fut Esmée qui brisa la silence.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Dumbledore a l'air désespéré.

Carlisle les regarda pensivement un à un.

- Et bien, y aller ne nous engage à rien. Je serais plutôt d'accord d'y aller mais c'est une décision que nous devons prendre tous ensemble.

Alice prit la parole.

- Moi je suis entièrement d'accord pour qu'on y aille ! Aider quelqu'un, c'est l'pied !

Ils la regardèrent tous un peu bizarrement même s'ils étaient habitués. Esmée prit à son tour la parole.

- Je pense aussi que ce serait une bonne idée. Et puis, comme le dit Carlisle, ça n'engage à rien.

Jasper et Emett donnèrent, eux aussi, leur accord. Ils se tournèrent vers Rosalie qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Rosalie haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche même si aider un humain est contre mes principes.

Esmée lui sourit et regarda Edward qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Je suis d'accord avec Rose. Qui dit qu'aider un humain ne nous apportera pas d'ennuis ? Que feront les Volturi quand ils l'apprendront ?

Carlisle se leva.

- Je comprends tes inquiétudes, fils, mais nous n'aurons aucuns ennuis puisque ce sont des sorciers.

Edward fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

- Et alors ? Ce sont quand même des humains.

Carlisle lui sourit.

- Les Volturi ne tenteraient rien contre eux en sachant qu'ils pourraient les tuer en un claquement de doigts.

Edward parut dubitatif. Tout comme Rosalie.

- D'un seul claquement de doigts ? Tout ça me semble un peu fantasque.

Carlisle les regarda tour à tour avec un petit sourire.

- A votre guise de ne pas me croire mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, évitez d'énerver un sorcier.

Après ces paroles pleines de mystères, il se rendit à son bureau pour répondre au message de son vieil ami. Dans le salon, Edward et Rosalie se posaient beaucoup de questions.

- D'un seul claquement de doigts ? C'est impossible ! Et puis nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires humains !

Rosalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler avec dédain tandis qu'Edward semblait méditer les paroles de son père.

- Attends Rose, il me semble avoir lu quelque chose dans ce style-là il y a longtemps. Je ne sais plus le nom de ce livre mais ça disait que les sorciers avaient pleins de manières de torturer et de tuer n'importe quelle créature magique ou humain.

Rosalie ouvrit des grands yeux.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va aller aider quelqu'un qui est en mesure de nous tuer ? Vous êtes complètement fous ! Je refuse d'y aller !

Esmée essaya de calmer le jeu.

- Rose, nous y allons pour aider Dumbledore. Si jamais il représentait une quelconque menace pour nous tu imagines bien que ton père refuserait de nous exposer mais ce n'est pas le cas donc ne parlons pas avant d'avoir vu.

Rosalie renifla.

- Si cet humain me manque de respect, je lui arrache les yeux.

Tout le monde rit légèrement. Carlisle revint et attacha sa réponse à la patte de Fumseck qui disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa famille.

- Je lui ai dit que nous arriverons vendredi en fin d'après-midi. J'espère que ça vous convient.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Esmée le regarda avec un tendre sourire et il le lui rendit.

- Bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord je vous propose de préparer vos bagages. Pour ma part je vais appeler l'hôpital pour leur dire que je prends quelques jours de vacances.

Tout le monde se sépara et fit ce que Carlisle venait de proposer.

Arrivé le jour dit, ils se préparèrent à embarquer pour de longues heures direction l'Angleterre.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Glasgow et furent tout de suite pris en charge par un géant à la barbe très fournie.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, vous devez être les Cullen. Je m'appelle Hagrid et le professeur Dumbledore m'a prié de vous accompagner jusqu'à Poudlard.

Les Cullen se présentèrent et Rosalie et Edward échangeaient un coup d'œil discret. Hagrid les dévisagea.

- Donc c'est vous qu'allez aider ce pauvre Harry ? J'espère vraiment que vous arriverez à le soigner! Pauvre gosse va ! Il avait rien demandé et pourtant.

Il se tourna vers eux et leur confia, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Vous savez c't'un brave gosse ! Toujours à aider les autres ! Il méritait pas ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ! Ah c'que ça me rend triste !

Il sortit un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe et se moucha bruyamment dedans, ce qui eut pour effet de se faire retourner toutes les personnes présentes. Rosalie fit une moue dégoutée et Hagrid se tourna de nouveau vers eux.

- J'espère vraiment que vous pourrez l'aider ! Il mérite d'être heureux ! Bon faut entrer là !

Ils entrèrent dans un bar crasseux et à l'air très vieux. Hagrid salua le barman et entra dans l'arrière-salle. Il sortit un parapluie de sa poche et tapota certaines dalles.

Edward ne put manquer les pensées de sa sœur.

- _Décidément, les sorciers m'ont l'air vraiment cinglés! On aurait mieux fait de ne pas accepter!_

Il acquiesça.

Hagrid les somma de le suivre le long d'une allée remplie de boutiques toutes plus étranges que les autres. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un château imposant. Il leur sourit.

- Voilà Poudlard, impressionnant hein ? Chaque fois que je le vois je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ce fut mes plus belles années ici. Mais bon c'est pas le sujet ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous amener au bureau du directeur.

Ils entrèrent et se mirent à marcher dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille qui avait l'air de mortellement s'ennuyer. Hagrid fouilla dans ses poches.

- Vous savez comme je me rappelle jamais des mots de passe, je les note, mais faut que je le retrouve maintenant.

Il continua de chercher tout en marmonnant. Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Ce ne serait pas _meringues au citron _?

La gargouille fit un pas de côté et Hagrid le regarda avec surprise.

- Comment vous l'savez ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Je lis dans les pensées.

Hagrid lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule qui l'aurait envoyé dans le mur s'il n'avait pas été un vampire.

- C'est vraiment utile ça !

Edward lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et Hagrid toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit, révélant une pièce vide.

- Voilà Professeur, je vous les ai amenés.

Tous les Cullen semblèrent perplexes et le regardèrent comme s'il était fou..

- Merci Hagrid. Vous pouvez rentrer.

Sursaut. Mais d'où venait cette voix ?

- Bien professeur.

Il se tourna vers les Cullen.

- Je vous souhaite bien bonne chance. Au revoir.

Il partit et les Cullen entrèrent prudemment dans la pièce. Ils entendirent un rire et se tournèrent vers un endroit qui abritait le portrait d'un Dumbledore souriant.

- Carlisle, mon ami, comme je suis heureux de te voir !

Carlisle écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais Albus, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Dumbledore rit à nouveau.

- Et bien mon ami, je suis mort. Mais pas tout à fait, comme tu peux le constater.

Carlisle s'approcha du tableau et le contempla d'un air curieux.

- Comment est-ce possible ? C'est étrange.

Dumbledore lui sourit, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Non mon ami, c'est magique.

Carlisle lui sourit, ému de le retrouver après toutes ces années, malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'à moitié.

Ça me fait également plaisir de te voir, Albus, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pense que tu connais déjà ma famille.

Albus se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.

- En effet, vous n'avez pas changés !

Il écarta les bras en riant.

- C'est moi qui ai vieilli.

Dumbledore sourit à Esmée.

- Chère Esmée, vous êtes toujours aussi belle !

Elle lui sourit et aurait rougi si elle avait pu.

- Merci Dumbledore. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer la raison de cette lettre ?

Dumbledore redevint sérieux.

- Bien entendu. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Sitôt sa phrase finie, des sièges apparurent sous leurs regards ébahis. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- La magie est parfois bien pratique.

Il les regarda tour à tour avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, la guerre qui ravageait notre monde depuis de nombreuses années est enfin finie. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, cela ne s'est pas fait facilement et sans heurts. Pour comprendre cette guerre, je dois vous parler d'Harry ou plutôt de Voldemort.

Il se leva et sortit de son cadre pour se retrouver dans un autre qui était plus proche d'eux.

- Voldemort, qui s'appelait à l'époque Tom Riddle, a étudié à Poudlard. Il n'a pas eu une enfance très joyeuse. Sa mère s'appelait Mérope Gaunt et n'avait que son père et son frère pour famille. Vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'une fille de 18 ans sans beaucoup de libertés imagine. Le fait est qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un moldu, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, Tom Riddle. Cependant, celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour une autre, ce qui désespérait Mérope. Elle a donc décidé de l'envouter avec un philtre d'amour. Ah chère Rosalie, je vois votre sourire cynique qui dit que vous me prenez pour un vieux fou. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes des sorciers. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui nous est impossible. Enfin, le philtre fonctionna et Tom Riddle resta avec elle. Le temps passa et elle finit par tomber enceinte. C'est là qu'elle voulut lui rendre sa liberté d'agir en pensant qu'il serait tombé amoureux d'elle entretemps. Seulement, ça ne se passa pas comme ça. Dès qu'il fut libéré de l'emprise du sortilège, il rejeta Mérope et s'en alla, la laissant seule et meurtrie. Elle s'enfuit de chez son père et se rendit dans un orphelinat moldu où elle donna naissance au jeune Tom Riddle. Cependant, elle mourut en couches et laissa l'enfant orphelin. Le jeune Riddle a grandi dans cet orphelinat, entouré d'enfants qu'il ne comprenait pas. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans et il semblait déjà tourné vers le mal. Il s'amusait à voler les affaires des autres et à leur faire peur.

Dumbledore retourna dans son cadre.

- Je l'ai ramené dans notre monde. Il était un élève brillant mais j'ai bien vu son évolution vers les forces obscures. Il se renseignait sur des choses et des sortilèges interdits. Il se renfermait sur lui-même. Je pense même qu'il faisait de très mauvaises choses. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su l'arrêter à temps. Il a fini par partir de Poudlard, après avoir fait ses années réglementaires. Et c'est là qu'il a mis en pratique ce qu'il avait appris de pire. Il a formé un groupe de sorciers radicaux et s'est mis à tuer des moldus, un peu comme l'a fait cet Hitler, sauf qu'il avait plus de moyen. Et il a fini par faire une chose horrible. Il a créé des Horcruxes où il a enfermé son âme.

Edward fronça les sourcils et prit la parole.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Comment a-t-il fait cela ? Je veux dire, pourquoi créer des choses où on met son âme. C'est absurde !

Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Détrompe-toi, Edward. Ça n'a rien d'absurde. C'est tout simplement horrible et ingénieux. Des Horcruxes sont des objets où des morceaux d'âme sont enfermés. Et pour y enfermer des morceaux de son âme, il faut commettre une chose si atroce que l'âme ne le supporte pas et se déchire. Pour faire des Horcruxes, il faut commettre des meurtres.

Esmée se cacha la bouche d'horreur.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Comment peut-on faire ça ? Nous avons beau être des vampires, nous ne tuons pas d'humains. La vie est précieuse, il ne faut pas la gâcher !

Carlisle lui serra la main et Dumbledore lui sourit aimablement.

- Ma chère, certains humains sont bien pires que les vampires. Comme l'âme est découpée en morceaux, la vie est rallongée. Voilà la raison qui a poussé Tom à commettre ces meurtres. Et au lieu de n'en créer qu'un, il en a créé sept. Une vie sept fois plus longue. Mais autant d'horreur.

Dumbledore les laissa assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire et prit un bonbon au citron qu'il suça lentement. Il avait heureusement encore le droit à ces douceurs malgré sa nouvelle condition. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour des vampires, et qui plus est, qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence des sorciers. Dumbledore finit son bonbon et reprit son récit.

- Il en a donc créé sept. Un journal intime, le diadème de Serdaigle, la coupe de Pouffsoufle, le médaillon de Serpentard, la bague de son grand-père, son serpent, Nagini et pour finir, Harry Potter.

Froncements de sourcils de la part de tous. Carlisle prit la parole.

- Je croyais que les Horcruxes n'étaient que des objets, comme cela est-il possible ?

Dumbledore sourit tristement.

- C'est là qu'intervient Harry. Ses parents étaient à Poudlard, bien après Voldemort, c'est le nom que s'est donné le jeune Riddle. Au départ, il n'était vraiment pas prévisible qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Lily ne l'aimait vraiment pas et James faisait tout pour attirer son attention. Enfin, le fait est qu'ils se sont mariés et qu'ils ont eu Harry. Un adorable bambin avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux noirs aussi ébouriffés que ceux de son père. Voldemort, pendant ce temps, faisait toujours plus de ravages. Et pas seulement du côté des moldus. Un jour, Sybille Trelawney m'a fait part d'une prophétie qui disait qu'un enfant né le septième mois défierait Voldemort et le vaincrait grâce à un pouvoir qu'il ignore. Séverus Snape, l'ami d'enfance de Lily et espion pour Voldemort mais également pour moi, révéla la prophétie à Voldemort sans se douter des conséquences. C'est ainsi qu'un soir d'octobre, Voldemort se rendit chez les Potter pour éradiquer la menace. Vous vous doutez que les Potter ne l'ont pas laissé faire. James Potter est mort en premier en essayant de protéger Lily. Ensuite, il a tué Lily qui protégeait Harry. Elle a eu beau le supplier d'épargner Harry, il n'a rien écouté. Cependant, en mourant pour protéger Harry, Lily lui a offert quelque chose d'incassable. Son sacrifice l'a protégé de Voldemort. C'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a vu le sortilège de mort lancé sur Harry se retourner contre lui et le réduire à l'état d'esprit errant.

Les Cullen semblèrent hésiter entre fascination et horreur. Dumbledore en profita pour finir son récit.

- C'est dans les décombres fumants de la maison des Potter que nous avons trouvé Harry. Il criait de toutes ses forces et portait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Nous l'avons amené chez sa seule famille restante, son oncle et sa tante. Il n'a pas eu une superbe enfance mais il était protégé. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Esmée semblait bien triste. Elle qui avait perdu un enfant, elle ne comprenait pas les gens qui dénigrait les enfants différents. Un enfant restait un enfant, peu importe sa condition, et avait besoin d'amour.

Dumbledore l'observait avec soin et se dit que s'ils acceptaient d'aider Harry, celui-ci en ressortirait plus fort.

- Vous savez, son arrivée dans le monde magique lui a permis de découvrir de nouvelles choses et de lui faire rencontrer bien des gens. Le seul problème est que Voldemort a peu à peu retrouvé ses forces et durant toute la scolarité d'Harry, a tenté de le tuer de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Heureusement, il s'en est toujours sorti. Mais il est sûr que ça lui a fait plus vite perdre son innocence. Vous savez autant que moi que voir des proches mourir sous ses yeux laisse des traces.

Air grave chez tout le monde. Évidemment qu'ils savaient. Pas mieux que quiconque mais d'une manière différente. Après tout, être vampire signifiait pour l'éternité. Et pour l'éternité signifiait de voir les mortels qu'on avait aimé, côtoyé et parfois choyé.

Dumbledore les coupa dans leurs sombres pensées.

- Je requiers votre aide aujourd'hui car cela fait une année que la guerre est finie, une année que les sorciers sont enfin libres. Mais cela fait aussi près d'une année qu'Harry se morfond de la mort de ses amis, de ses proches, de sa fiancée. Je comprends et respecte son deuil. Moi-même j'ai vécu beaucoup de deuils et je sais à quel point on a besoin de penser à eux dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Le problème étant qu'il s'est enfoncé si loin dans sa dépression qu'il n'a presque plus aucuns sens des réalités. Il n'utilise plus sa magie et celle-ci ne l'accepte pas. Alors, elle se manifeste violemment et détruit tout, comme si ça pouvait aider Harry à aller mieux. Le fait est que ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment et qu'elle blesse plus qu'autre chose. Il vit avec les Weasley, une famille charmante qui a fait d'Harry un membre honoraire, mais ceux-ci ont dû lui construire un petit cottage en-dehors de leur propriété car Harry a de nombreuses fois détruit leur maison. Évidemment, ils vont le voir tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour mais ils sont désespérés. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait appel à vous. C'est un peu égoïste et opportuniste mais vous êtes des vampires, et donc moins enclin à être blessé. Puis nous pensons que rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ferait du bien à Harry. Qu'il voit que le monde continue de tourner malgré les coups du sort trop nombreux.

Il les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je sais que c'est une décision difficile à prendre car ce sera un travail de longue haleine. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de vous installer dans les quartiers que je vous ai fait préparer et de réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée.

Carlisle observa Dumbledore quelques instants.

- En effet, je pense que nous avons bien besoin d'y réfléchir. Nous acceptons ta proposition mon ami.

Dumbledore eut un sourire franc.

- Merci mon ami, et sache que vous serez toujours les bienvenus à Poudlard, quoi que vous décidiez de faire.

Il sortit un drôle de sifflet et siffla dedans. Au départ rien ne se produisit puis un chat entra dans la pièce.

- Ma chère Minerva, pourriez-vous mener nos amis à leurs appartements, je vous prie.

Sous les yeux ébahis des Cullen, le chat se transforma en une femme à l'allure sévère et aux cheveux grisonnants. Elle les toisa puis fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore.

- Je suis Minerva MacGonagall, professeur de métamorphose. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Ils n'osèrent rien dire et la suivirent dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard. Ils voulaient poser des questions mais l'attitude peu engageante de MacGonagall leur fit tenir leur langue. Ils finirent par arriver devant une peinture qui représentait un couple dansant et les Cullen virent avec surprise que celui-ci bougeait.

MacGonagall se tourna vers eux.

- Voici l'entrée de vos appartements. Pour pouvoir entrer, vous devrez donner le mot de passe. Il a été fait dans la pure originalité de Dumbledore. Il vous suffit de dire « Vampire ». Sachez que seules les personnes connaissant ce mot de passe pourront entrer. Votre intimité sera préservée. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon séjour. Au revoir.

Et elle partit comme elle était arrivée, en pressant le pas. Les Cullen restèrent un peu perplexes.

- Et bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle être froid.

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Elle ne nous aime pas et doute qu'on puisse aider cet Harry. D'ailleurs, au vu de ce que nous a raconté Dumbledore, je commence à la croire.

Carlisle soupira.

- Nous avons dit à Dumbledore que nous réfléchirions. Pour ma part, je pense qu'on devrait d'abord aller le voir avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Comment pourrions-nous aider quelqu'un que nous n'avons jamais vu. Puis comment l'aider ? Je propose que nous allions nous renseigner avant de prendre une décision de façon hâtive.

Les Cullen acquiescèrent. C'est qu'il avait raison leur « père ». Edward, quant à lui, était moins enclin à aller voir le garçon. Il avait vu des images dans la tête de MacGonagall et ce n'était pas du joli-joli. Le garçon semblait brisé. Un peu comme Edward l'avait été au début de sa transformation. Il se rappelait encore de la haine qui l'habitait. Il se rappelait avec quel plaisir sadique il faisait souffrir les gens qu'ils prenaient pour victimes. D'après ce qu'il avait entrevu dans les souvenirs de la sorcière, ce n'était pas vraiment pareil pour le garçon. Mais par le biais de ce souvenir, il avait vu la haine briller dans ses yeux et ça, c'était difficile à calmer. Néanmoins, il se dit qu'il se rangeait à l'avis de sa famille et que si ceux-ci décidaient de ne pas agir, il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient.

* * *

Alors ? J'ai une cure d'inspiration donc je sais comment le second chapitre s'agencera. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. ça m'a motivée comme jamais. Que ce soit pour cette fic ou les autres ! Je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise pour le second chapitre. ça peut être 3 semaines comme 3 mois :/ Mais je vous tiendrais informés sur mon profil :)


End file.
